Magical Secrets
by Snake N. Clover
Summary: What if Bella wasn't as fragile as everyone in Forks thought? What if Bella was a witch? And sister of the boy who lived? This is the story of Isabella Lily Evans the girl who lived, and her adventures in Forks, Washington. Canon-Pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction. It's still a work in progress, but I'm getting there. Just an important note for readers: If you want more information on my stories, or want to keep posted on my latest stories, please visit my profile. I appriciate all those who read this story. Please feel free to review and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling.**

Prologue

I can't believe it! I'm stuck here in this bloody old town full of muggles, and I'm not allowed to use magic.

Now, I know what you're thinking, but before you ask, I'm not crazy.

You see, I'm Isabella Lily Evans, sister to the famous "boy who lived", Harry James Potter. I'm 15 years old, and I'm known as the "girl who lived". I'm also the klutz extraordinaire. Anyway, my family, well everyone in the Order, thought it would be best for me to go into hiding. Apparently, since I have a lightning-shaped scar because Voldemort tried to kill me means that I'm a danger magnet and that I can't be left without "protection". So now I'm being sent to a small town in Washington called Forks for my "safety", without Harry. He gets to stay at Hogwarts for his fifth year while I'm stuck in America. Anyway, because I'm in hiding, I had to change my identity. I'm now 17 year old, Isabella Marie Swan. I'm living with Charlie Swan, a squib who's a member of the Order, and my new temporary guardian.

I guess I'd better prepare for the worst, mainly because Charlie told me about what I know will be the biggest challenge of my life. I'm starting at Forks High School tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1: Hello Forks

"Morning Charlie," I said. Charlie Swan is a squib. He can't perform any magic even though he has wizard blood in him. Dumbledore got him to agree to take care of me while I was hiding here in America.

"Morning Bella," replied Charlie. Did I forget to mention that I have to pose as Isabella Swan? It's not to fun pretending to be someone else's daughter.

"Breakfast is on the table," he said.

I turned back to Charlie. "Sorry. I got to go. Bye," I called, racing out the door. I was lucky that Charlie bought me a car. Even though it was a beat up, old truck, I was touched that he really cared.

I hopped in the car and drove around. To my good fortune, the school wasn't hard to find. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of the first building. Then I started walking to what I thought was the office, unfortunately noticing all the staring eyes. Great, just what we needed, more attention, as if being the "girl who lived" wasn't enough, now I'll be drawing in teenage muggle boys. This day was going to be horrible.

I finally made it through the door. Inside the office was different than I had expected. It was small and felt cluttered, to my dislike. I looked around and spied a woman behind the desk. By what it said on the name plate, her name was Mrs. Cope.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Yes, can I help you?" she looked up and asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh! Of course," she said. She dug though a stack of papers on her desk until she found what she was looking for. "Here is your schedule and is a map of the school." She handed several sheets of paper to me.

I walked out the door and took a look at my schedule for the year.

**Schedule:**

**English with Mr. Mason**

**Government with Mr. Jefferson**

**Trigonometry with Mr. Varner**

**Spanish **

**Lunch**

**Biology with Mr. Banner**

**Gym with Coach Clapp**

I headed off to my classes. English, Government, Trig, and Spanish flew by, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, considering I haven't actually been to muggle school before, except those years before I went to Hogwarts.

It was time for lunch. I grabbed my lunch; and sat down with some students: Eric, who was in my English class; Jessica, who was in both my Government and Trig class; and their friends, who I believe were named Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Angela.

As I sat down, I noticed five students sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. They reminded me of something I had learned about a while ago at Hogwarts during Defense Against the Dark Arts, but what? What were they?

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh. That's Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen; and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She replied. "But they're all _together_ though. I mean TOGETHER, together – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."

Angela interrupted. "But their all adopted. They're not actually related so I think its fine."

"But it's weird though," replied Jessica. "Oh yeah. And you see the one with the reddish brown hair? That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed.

I'm sure she gossiped more about them, but I decided to tune her out. The mystery of what they were was still intriguing. They were all chalky pale, isolated from the rest of the students. Then it hit me.

"Shoot!" I mumbled under my breath, so no one around me would hear. How could there be vampires? And here in Forks High of all places? Shouldn't they be out massacring a city by now? I don't understand. How can vampires show up HERE of all places. It's just my rotten luck. I got up to toss my lunch and headed to my next class.

I finally got to my Biology class and oh joy. The only available seat left was next to a vampire, Edward Cullen. I took my seat, and I noticed he suddenly went rigid. Then class began. I snuck looks at him during class. I could see his coal-black eyes giving me an antagonistic stare and he was leaning away from me in his seat, tightly gripping the end of the table. That's when I realized what was wrong. I was his la tua cantante, his singer. My blood called to him more than any other.

I raised my hand. "Umm, Mr. Banner?"

"Yes Isabella?" he replied.

"I'm not feeling so well, may I go to the nurse's office?" I asked, faking being ill.

"Alright, go."

And with that, I fled the room, hopped in my truck, and drove home. When I got home, I opened the door, rushed to my room, and jumped in bed. I laid there and thought for a while. Why'd I have to move here of all places? Why'd I move to a place full of vampires, especially when I'm one of their singers? Apparently I had been thinking for a while because Charlie came home. We ate dinner. Then I went to my room and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. All of the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: Introductions

When I went to school the next day, things were okay. School continued on like it normally did, but when it came time for Biology, Edward wasn't there. It was like that for a while; I sat alone in Biology without a partner. And every day at lunch, I'd glance over at the Cullen table to see if he came back. I felt some desire to talk to him, confront him, but he was never at school.

The next week, things changed. People were talking and gossiping more that I'd seen them before. I sat down at lunch with Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela and took slight nibbles of the food off my tray. I looked over at the Cullen table like I've done for a while now, but what I saw was not what I had expected. Instead of four at the table, there were five. Edward had come back. He turned and looked me in the eyes; I turned and looked away.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica whispered in my ear.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed at her.

She snickered at me before looking away and turning her attention to Mike. I just sat there eating, until the bell rang. I headed off to Biology.

I sat down in my seat as Mr. Banner was walking around the room, passing out equipment to each table. I heard the chair next to me move, but I focused on doodling in my notebook.

"Hello," said a musical voice coming from my left.

I looked up from my doodling. I was surprised that he was speaking to me, especially because doing so was testing his control over his bloodlust.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"How do you know my name?" I asked him. I knew he had super-hearing and all, but I was curious to know what his answer would be.

"Oh, I think everyone here knows your name. The entire town has been waiting for you to come."

"No," I said. I knew he wasn't completely answering my question. "I meant why did you call be Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, Bella's fine," I said as I looked away. He kept dodging the question. I knew he wasn't going to give me a true answer. Luckily, Mr. Banner started class at that moment and explained the assignment. We started working on the lab with our partners.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. "Or I could start if you want."

"No," I answered. "I'll go first."

"Prophase," I said, completely confident. Although I hadn't been to muggle school before, I did study quite a bit before my trip. I mentally reminded myself to thank Hermione for all those lessons.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked. He took a look. I began to wonder if he doubted my intelligence.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing the answer down on the worksheet. He switched the slides.

"Anaphase," he said as he wrote it down.

"Can I take a look?" I asked. I knew he probably was right and all; he's probably been to school enough times already. I took a look anyway. He was right.

"Can you hand me slide three?" I asked, not bothering to look up. He gave me the slide and I could feel his cold hand brush against mine; it shocked me. I guess it's a vampire thing.

"Interphase," I said after a quick peek at the microscope. We continued like this until we finished the worksheet. I looked around the classroom. We were the first ones finished. That may have to do with the fact that my partner was a vampire, but I ignored that fact. I took a quick look at Edward. His eyes were a bright gold. They were nothing like the coal-black eyes that I had seen last week. Weren't vampires supposed to have red eyes?

"Did you get contacts?" I asked. That was the only explanation I had for his strange eye color. Contacts, I mused, as if vampires ever needed them with their perfect eyesight.

"No," he answered. He seemed puzzled by my question.

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes today," I whispered. He was either lying, or there was something else that caused his strange eye color. Before I could ask any more questions, Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we weren't working on the lab. He looked over and saw our completed worksheet, then checked the answers.

"Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance to use the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked. How dare he think that I didn't do anything!

"Bella," Edward corrected. "She identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me and asked. "Have you done this lab before?"

"Yes, but not with onion root," I answered. I'd done the lab before with Hermione.

Mr. Banner nodded and left.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" I heard Edward ask. I looked at him. Was he trying to make a conversation?

"Are you really asking me about the weather?" I asked.

"I guess I am."

"Well, I guess not really. I mean I'm fine with the cold and wet, but there's too much of it here at Forks."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." He had no idea.

"It is."

"Then why'd you come here?" No one asked me that yet. I wasn't expecting anyone to ask that.

"My family back home thought that I should spend some time with Charlie."

"So they sent you here?"

"I guess that's pretty much it. So that's all," I said, irrated. Where all vampires this nosy?

"Am I annoying you?"

"No. I'm more annoyed with myself. My family says that I so easy to read. I'm an open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very hard to read."

"You must be a good reader then, Edward."

"Usually," he said. Before I could respond, the bell rang. I headed off to gym. Nothing particularly interesting happened then, unless you count a pestering little dog by the name of Mike Newton as interesting. When gym was over, I headed to my car and drove home. I went home, did my homework, made dinner, ate, and left some food in the microwave for Charlie. I went up to my bed and soon I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

**A/N: It might be a little while until my next update. I have lots of school work. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. I appreciate reviews from all you readers! I also want to thank _MaeganM.0816_, _BELLA X STARFIRE7745231_, and _lovelifeangels_ for reviewing my story! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3: Feelings

_It was dark. The ground beneath me was soft, wet. Was it grass? I got up and looked around. I saw a figure leaning against a tree. It was Edward, Edward Cullen. His eyes bore into mine and he had a crooked smile on his face. I could feel myself drawn to him. But before I took a step forward, he vanished. Where did he go? The next thing I knew, he was behind me, with his sharp, deadly teeth exposed, like a predator before feeding on its prey. His teeth were reflecting the moonlight that was beaming through the trees, making him seem even more dangerous. I reached for my wand, but found it wasn't there. I had no way of protecting myself. I knew I couldn't face him with physical strength and speed, and without magic, fighting was pointless. The thought of being weak frightened me. I screamed out in terror._

Suddenly I jerked up. I looked around. It was just a dream. Even so, I was worried. What could the dream have meant? It certainly didn't feel right. I decided that from now on, I would keep my wand with me at all times, just in case of an emergency, although I know that I'm not allowed to use magic freely here in Forks.

I glanced around the room once more, until my eyes landed on the clock. 5:30, it read. I figured that as long as I was up, I'd make breakfast for me and Charlie, then head to school early. Charlie came and we ate breakfast. Charlie left for his job as police chief while I went to go I change and pack. When I walked outside, I nearly slipped on the ice. I walked over to my truck and saw the wheels. Charlie had put snow chains on them and I mentally reminded myself to thank him. I drove to school, being careful to avoid the ice, even with the snow chains. When I got to school, grabbed all my things and leaned against the side of my truck. There was still a bit of time before school started.

I stood and thought for a while. I still couldn't help but wonder about my dream. What did it mean? What was that strange pull I felt toward Edward Cullen? And why didn't I have my wand?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud, high-pitched screech and many screaming cries. I looked up and saw a van skidding wildly across the ice on the parking lot, towards me.

I could feel the adrenaline rush though me, which made me fully aware of my surroundings. I could see students screaming, some calling for aid, others watching helplessly at my predicament, but one person caught my eye in all that mess. Edward Cullen, who was standing four cars down from where I stood, was staring at me in horror, a frozen mask of shock and fear. But I quickly looked away as the deafening screech from the skidding dark blue van grew louder.

I knew that if I didn't do something fast, I would be squished between the van and my truck like a Bella-pancake. I instantly reached for my right boot, where I had tucked my wand in for safe keeping, but before I could do anything, my head was forced to the ground and hit the icy, cold blacktop. I could feel something pinning me down, but it didn't feel like a van; no, it had to be a person. The screeching noise stopped and I could hear people shouting, and coming near. I opened my eyes, and for a second, everything was a blur; all I could make out was a figure right next to me. I could hear the person next to me speaking, and I recognized the voice instantly; the voice belonged to Edward Cullen.

I looked up and saw the van that had spun out of control. It had crashed of course, and I had narrowly escaped it, not thanks to any of my own effort. I could clearly see two, large hand-shaped dents in the side of the car, and then I knew exactly who had saved me from the van. It was Edward Cullen. The only thing that puzzled me was why he had saved me. Wouldn't that risk exposure for him and his family? Before I could dwell on the question any longer, I was broken out of my thoughts by someone shouting my name.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward said frantically in my ear.

"I'm fine." I replied, though I knew it didn't sound very convincing. I tried sitting up, but quickly realized that he was still holding me.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. I guess it was pointless trying to fight a vampire's iron grip. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, though I knew he could hear me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked a little louder. I still didn't quite understand why he would risk exposure over me, the new girl that he knew almost nothing about.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, with a serious tone. So that was how he was going to be, huh. I tried sitting up so I could ask him again, when I heard others approaching.

"Don't move!" I heard someone instruct. "Get Tyler out of that van!"

I ignored the voices and faced Edward. "You were over there, by your car."

"No, I wasn't," he answered, his expression suddenly hard and cold.

"But I saw you."

"Bella, I was standing with you and pulled you out of the way."

"No," I said. I needed answers, and I was going to get them.

"Please, Bella," he said, his golden eyes blazing into mine.

"Why?" I demanded. Why was he so intent on trying to lie to me? He's already risked exposure. Is it really that hard to answer me?

"Trust me," he pleaded with me.

"You better promise to tell me everything later, you hear?"

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine," I repeated. He was really starting to tick me off, stupid vampire.

I heard the sounds of sirens; the EMTs were here. I was put into a stretcher and loaded into the back of the ambulance. Edward, that stupid vamp, got to ride in the front.

When we arrived at the muggle hospital, they put me in the emergency room. The nurse gave me a quick check up before leaving. I watched as the hospital personnel brought in another stretcher. I recognized the figure on it. It was Tyler Crowley, one of the annoying boys I sat with at lunch, wrapped in bloodstained bandages. I almost sort of felt sorry for the guy. He looked way worse than me, but he still looked at me worriedly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" he said.

"I'm perfectly fine Tyler. You should be more worried about yourself; you look awful."

He apparently chose to ignore me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going way too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…"

"I already told you. Don't worry about it. You missed me anyway."

"But how did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you weren't."

I didn't know how to answer that, so I decided to stick with that stupid vampire's story. "Umm… Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way. He was standing right next to me."

"Cullen? I didn't see him. But it was all so fast; I guess I didn't see him. Is he okay?"

"He should be here somewhere. Though they didn't make him use a stretcher."

I didn't feel like talking to Tyler anymore so I turned, closed my eyes, and ignored him. I could still hear him mumbling apologizes though.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard a musical voice ask. My eyes flew open to see Edward standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. What's his problem?

"Hey, Edward, I'm sorry –" I heard Tyler begin.

"No blood, no foul," Edward said, exposing his sharp, white teeth. I quietly chuckled at his joke. I could feel him stare.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but they won't let me go from this hospital. How come you're not strapped down like the rest of us?" I complained. Being stuck here wasn't something I really wanted to do.

"It's all about who you know, but don't worry, I came to spring you," he answered. Just then, a doctor walked in and I was shocked. The doctor was a vampire, and from what I can guess, this was Edward's 'father'.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I hope people would stop asking me that.

"You're X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit your head pretty hard."

I quickly glared at Edward before replying, "I'm fine."

"Well, your father is in the waiting room. You can go home now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked. I didn't really want to deal with Charlie, even if he was just my temporary guardian.

"Maybe you should take it easy."

"Does _he_ get to go to school?" I asked, looking pointedly at Edward.

Edward answered, "Well, someone has to spread the good news that we survived."

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room," Dr. Cullen corrected.

"Oh no."

"Do you want to stay?"

"No! No! I'm fine." I insisted, though I staggered as I got up. Dr. Cullen caught and steadied me.

"Maybe you should take some Tylenol for your pain."

"It doesn't hurt too badly."

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky."

"Lucky that Edward happened to be standing next to me."

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed. He was looking at the papers in front of him before turning to examine Tyler. As soon as he turned, I went to talk to Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" He glared before following me out.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

""You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life. I don't owe you anything."

"You promised."

"What do you want from me Bella?"

"I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?"

"I know you weren't near me, and then you were suddenly there and stopped the van."

"You think I lifted the van?" I nodded.

"No one will believe you, you know."

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I don't want to lie, so there better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just that me and get it over with?"

"Thank you," I said fumingly.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We stared at each other livid.

"Why do you even bother?" I asked.

"I don't know," he whispered before turning his back and walking away.

I met up with Charlie before I headed out the building angrily. We drove home in silence before I hopped in bed, thinking. My mind kept drifting off to the mystery of Edward Cullen and the exposure. And I may have been a little more obsessed with Edward himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm being stupid. He's a vampire. Ugh.

I decided to go lie down and go to bed early that night. And like usual, I drifted off to sleep, in peaceful bliss.


End file.
